You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by Aqua girl 007
Summary: After Ryou and his brother solve the Millennium Puzzle, they discover a mysterious spirit and a dark power. This will lead them into adventures which will test their friendship and trust toward their loved ones.


**Warnings:** This story will contain swearing, mature content, mature humour and violence.

* * *

**Extra Author Notes:**

As you can tell I switched the roles around so Bakura was born the pharaoh and Atem was born the "Thief King." Because of this I'm going to mold their personalities to fit their life styles more due to the fact I'm a huge behaviourist, which basically means I believe that people are heavily influenced by their surroundings. Bakura is going to be a tad more mature since he would have been more disciplined then if he was living on the streets like the anime. Atem is going to be a tad more cunning and less mature since he had to live on the streets in order to survive while under the influence of Zork he's going to act like his season 0 self. However, Bakura is still going to be over all the same guy we know and love, he's even going to steal things too. The same goes for Atem too. (Atem's going to act pretty much the same as he did in my Dark and Light story.)

I'll call always the "hikari" Ryou and the spirit inside the ring... or puzzle in this case I guess, Bakura. I won't use the name Yami Bakura in my writing all, so if I mention the name Bakura in my writing I mean "Yami Bakura" not Ryou.

I suck at writing duels. I can't play the Yugioh card game to save my own life. I'm going to summarize the duels unless it is very important. (So it's going to be more plot and less card games.)

This is named after a song by the Offspring. I picked this as the title since it suits Bakura prefectly in general to the point I swear this should be his character theme in the cannon. lol

Also the author's notes are at the bottom because they tend to be very long. The bold numbers represent an author note, so just scroll to bottom if you see one or are confused about something. My final author's notes will be at the very bottom.

_Also thanks Bakurafangurl91 for letting use some of your ideas. _

* * *

**ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair has to say that the author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh even though she still wishes that she did. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh.**

* * *

**- Remu Bakura (thief king...I mean pharaoh's reincarnate) POV-**

Oh my god when will this class end! This class is so damn boring! I want to kill something right now just to entertain myself I'm that bored.

"Three thousand years ago in ancient Egypt, games foretold the future for citizens and kings. As games were played, fate was decided in magical ceremonies." A marker marked the whiteboard with a steady rhythm. The teacher's voice droned on as she read from the text book. "These were called shadow games."

Finally! Something interesting in this boring class! Suddenly, the bell rang and the teacher put the book down.

"All right class, we'll pick up from there tomorrow. Make sure to turn in your worksheets before you leave school." The woman pushed her glasses up on her nose and walked out of the class room.

Oh come on! Whenever something interesting pops up in classes the bell rings! Then the teachers forget where they were the next day and skip right over it! Why?

"Let's play some basketball!" I heard one of the guys in class call out before he ran out of the room.

Shifting my gaze to the side, I noticed my twin sitting alone with the puzzle box on his desk. The puzzle box was made out gold with the Eye of Horus in the center. It also had Egyptian writing on the side of it.

Our father gave us the thing after he went to Egypt about eight years ago. We both take turns solving it.

Before Ryou even had the chance to open it, Joey, a guy with messy, blond hair and brown eyes, snatched it out of his grasp.

"Wow. I never thought you would be playing with children's games in school like this?" Joey taunted, staring at the puzzle box in his hand.

Annoyed, I stood up and walked over to the bastard. "Do you want to see your intestines from the outside? If you don't then f*** off!"

"I wasn't doing anything! Just teaching Ryou how to be a man!" he snapped.

"You leave the training to me. In fact, speaking of manning up," I said before I punched Joey on the upper jaw which caused him to stumble on the desks. "You want me to man you up or will you leave Ryou alone and let me handle manning him up?"

Joey coughed up blood. "Got it," Joey said before he got up and left the classroom.

"I hate it when you do that! Joey isn't that bad, you know!" Ryou complained.

I repressed the urge to groan. I still hate Joey. I'm not letting anyone mess with my twin. I get enough of that bullshit myself as it is with the stupid rumours floating around about me about me being a vampire and drinking human blood...even those bullshit rumours probably started due to my white hair and pale skin which unfortunately run in the family. Even though I'm not surprised about people starting those rumours in Domino too since there were rumours like that floating around about me in my old home in White Chapel.** (1)** I still get pushed around (hell I got my ass handed to me when some punks ganged up on me awhile ago who beat me up to the point that I had to put my arm in a brace for over a month afterwards); I just learned how to hide the pain better. At least he's not Tea. She's such a bitch!

Before I had a chance to say anything, I heard Miho **(2)** say: "Hey guys! I heard a fight! Is everything okay?"

Shifting my gaze towards the door way, I saw Miho, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes **(3),** walked into the room.

"Joey was picking on my brother." I put up my fist. "I took care of him."

"Explains why Joey's bleeding," Miho said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You really should quit that Bakura; Ryou doesn't like it when you fight."

"I'm not gonna let that ass mess with my brother, Mihore," I said, calling her by her nickname because she works at a strip club. **(4)**

"Whatever," Miho said with an eye roll before she stared at the puzzle on my brother's desk.

"What do you got there?" Miho asked, pointing at the puzzle box on my desk. Looking down, I stared into the eye engraved on the front. I hadn't shown her yet what was in the box. It's not that I don't trust her though; it's because I don't like taking it out to prevent it from being stolen.

"Oh, it's the Millennium Puzzle my dad gave to my brother and I after he bought it from someone in Egypt," Ryou said, looking up at her again.

"Can I see it?" she asked eagerly. "I don't think you ever show it to me before."

"Yeah sure," Ryou said before he opened the top of the box, showing her the contents inside. The puzzle was only half completed. The pieces were different shapes and sizes. They shimmered in the florescent lights.

"Are these made out of real gold?" Miho asked, looking at the pieces in awe.

"I think so," Ryou stated.

"What is this description on the side of the box?" Miho asked, staring at the message on the side of it.

"My dad said it translated out too, 'To the one who controls me I will give dark wisdom and strength.'" Miho's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. I laughed uncomfortably. "But I think it's not true at all."

"Remu, what if that thing is cursed or something," Miho said worriedly.

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt it. Even if it is, I might gain super powers and make those stupid rumours going around the school about me being a vampire true."

Smirking, Miho put a hand on her hip. "Good luck with that one."

The bell rang again and break was over. "I'll see you guys later," I said before I head off to my next class.

The day continued on drag on and on until I heard the school bell to end the day. Everyone started to rush home like they normally do. After I put all my books in my bag, I headed out of the classroom door. I meet up with Ryou.

When we walked down the hallway, I saw the leader of school hall monitors outside. The guy had a smug look on his face while he lend against the wall with his arms crossed. I'm afraid of Ushio. Then again who isn't? He is tall and built like a professional wrestler. He could probably kick my ass in mere seconds.

"I heard a rumour that you are being picked on by another student. Is that true?" Ushio asked, looking down at my brother. How does he know about Joey?

Still...god those eyebrows are huge! Does he ever clip those? It's like the two ugliest people on Earth got together...Great, now I'm picturing them having sex. How do I come up these things?

"Is something wrong?" Ushio asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"I well am extremely disturbed right now!" I blurted out without thinking.

Ushio stared at me like I lost it. "You have problems."

I punched Ushio in the balls. "Now you have problems too."

My heart started pounding. OH F***! Why the hell did I do that? Ushio is twice my size and can kick my ass easily. I have to get outta her before he kicks my ass. I grabbed Ryou's wrist and ran out of the school and into an alleyway, not wanting to get into a fight with that guy.

When I couldn't see Ushio anymore, I stopped and let out a sigh of relief. Ryou narrowed his eyes at me, probably not too pleased with my actions.

I heard my cell vibrating inside my pocket. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled it out and looked down at the display which read, 'pick Amy **(5)** up at her school and I won't be home until later tonight sometime'.

I groaned. Why am I not surprised? That bastard barely ever around since he's always working at the museum or half way around the world looking for artifacts. We even had to move a couple years ago because of his damn job.

"What does it say?" Ryou wondered as his gaze softened.

"Basically we have to Amy up at the school," I said, putting my cell back in my pocket.

After taking a different route home to avoid anymore possible bullies, we reached the front of my sister's elementary school which is a large stone building.

Before I knew it, little kids starting walking or running out of the front doors. Suddenly, I saw Amy, a girl who is five years old with white hair which fell just past her shoulders and brown eyes, run out of the school right towards us.

Giggling, she locked Ryou and me into an embrace. "Roo! Em!"

Ryou laughed. "It's Ryou; can you say R-EO?"

Amy looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Roo!"

"Don't give her brain damage! She's only five!" I retorted.

"I know, I'm just seeing if she can do it yet!" Ryou said before I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we should get going," I said before Amy nodded and let go of us.

Ryou held her hand as we walked down the side walk, making sure Amy is safe. The sun was shining with only a few clouds in the sky. I felt a slight bit of chill which didn't surprise me since it's early spring after all.

As we walked home, I reached into my pocket and fisted one of the puzzle pieces. I immediately felt a sense of happiness and calm. Strangely, every time I touched the puzzle, I would feel a powerful presence. It thought it was strange, but I never thought about it too much...besides, it_ just_ a puzzle.

After awhile, we came up to an apartment building before we entered the building and I pulled out a key to open a door directly on the first floor.

As soon as my brother and I entered our home, I let out a tired sigh and threw my backpack on the couch. I sat down on the chair in front of computer,. ready to start working on the puzzle. Carefully opening the box, I put the pieces on my desk and spread them around. I just hope I can solve this thing soon.

* * *

1) White Chapel is a sub division in London.

2) Miho is a character from season 0 and one chapter in the manga. To be blunt, Miho is going to be extremely ooc in this because her past is different past then in the anime. I promise Miho isn't going to be annoying or have a crush on every guy in the show like in the anime.

3) Yes, I know she had purple hair in the anime, but I changed it so it'll be more realistic.

4) Yes. I know Miho didn't do this in the anime; this is something I flat out made up.

5) In the manga, Ryou had a little sister named Amane who he wrote letters to, despite the fact she passed away. I know she passed away in the manga, but I decided to add her to this because I want to try something different. I made that her nickname because I honestly can't pronounce Amane to save my own life and their family comes from England in this so it makes more sense for her to have a more "western" name...at least to me.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:**(groans) Where is Youngbountygirl?

**Aqua girl 007**: She's probably still making out with Seto.

**Yami Bakura:**Oh course.

**Aqua girl 007:**Hey, you're at a birthday party lighten up.

**Yami Bakura:**I would, except I'm still in dipers and having to shake this stupid radle! (shakes radle) goo goo ga ga

**Aqua girl 007:**(laughs) Wow, that is funny!

(The seven drawfs come into the room, walking around a huge tube.)

**Aqua girl 007:**Hey Youngbountygirl!

**Youngbountygirl:**(Rushes into the room with Seto at her side.) What?

**Aqua girl 007:**The entertainment is about to start.

(The seven darwfs rip off the rope from Yami Bakura's wrist before they pick him up and dunk him in the tube. The girls laugh.)

**Seto:**(recording the whole thing on his cell.) I still hate that you sent Heishin to kidnap me again, but damn this is entertaining.

**Youngbountygirl:** I KNOW!

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reviewing this and please review.


End file.
